Oculus
Oculus 'is a Haos Olympia Bakugan from Gundalia. He appears in ''Bakugan: Olympian War. Information Description Oculus is a powerful Olympia Bakugan. With massive eyes sprouting from his back he quickly finds his opponents greatest weakness and uses it against them. He uses these eyes to blind and vapourize his enemies. They aren't his only asset in battle, with large, powerful arms he pulverizes his opponents and blocks all of their attacks. He creates large reflective plates the cause his attacks to bounce around and confuse his opponents before striking them down. He has the ability to blend in with light particles and become intangible, avoiding any attacks that his enemies throw at him. Personality Oculus is very confident in his abilities and often refers to himself as the most powerful Olympia Bakugan. He is very sarcastic and often taunts is opponents, stating that their abilities are weak and that they could never defeat a strong opponent like him. Despite this he respects his teammates and is confident that their abilities are strong enough to back him up. Oculus' trouble with his parents managed his state of mind early on, and for a large part of his life he was a sadistic killer who cared little for others and showed next to no compassion or love for anything. After his fall at the hands of Rupterrum he had time in the cavern of reflection to think about his actions. He supposedly showed remorse and finally realised that what he had done was wrong. Despite this, he is still described as being cocky and rude, and won't hesitate to eliminate anyone that dare oppose him. Relationships Rupterrem Being the figure that ultimately ended his reign of terror and imprisoned him, one would assume that Oculus would feel a massive amount of hatred for Rupterrem, but oddly he actually respects him. Oculus initially despised him but during his time in the cavern of reflection he had a long time to think and forgave him, also showing remorse for his own actions. Aestus Oculus met Aestus during the build up to the Olympian war. With both being from Gundalia they related to each other and became allies, working in vain to try and stop Typhon from ultimately absorbing their energy and killing them both. Typhon History Background Oculus was born on Gundalia, and grew up with violent and aggressive parents and was extremely unhappy, preoccupying himself with battle and training. Oculus had always been talented, though unfortunately his abilities were largely suppressed by his parents, who seemed to be continuously holding him back. Over time Oculus grew tired of his parents and in his anger, he challenged them both to a traditional duel. The conditions being that if he won he was free to leave them and if they were to win he would face their harshest punishment. The duel commenced and Oculus was instantly at a disadvantage, having never seen his parents as the talented and powerful Bakugan they were. Despite this, he managed to prolong the fight, awakening his own hidden abilities and defeating them with relative ease. Finally free of their violent and suppressive nature, he disappeared from public view, appearing again ten years later, having mastered the use of his strange and powerful abilities. Oculus had also gained followers in this time, collecting a group of powerful Bakugan to aid him in his now, corrupt plans. Having been exposed to violence and aggression and a child, he himself had similar traits as an adult, solving his problems with violence, killing anyone who got in his way and eventually had majority of Gundalia in fear of him. After four years of terror and killings he was challenged by a powerful Dragonoid. initially Oculus refused, seeing no threat in the young warrior and disregarding him as an incompetent fool. Despite this, the strange Bakugan wasn't going to just walk away, easily killing Oculus' most powerful and trusted servants. This greatly angered Oculus and started a heated battle. Those who witnessed the battle described it as being the most extraordinary thing they had ever seen, with neither participant able to best the other. The Dragonoid, known as Rupterrem soon lost his arm due to the effects of Oculus' '''Conquest Ray ability, greatly impeding his performance. This gave Oculus far too much confidence, and in a fit of rage, Rupterrem managed to impale Oculus with a blade. Oculus survived but only by a thin margin, being imprisoned in the cavern of reflection, a place where his abilities could't help him escape. It is said that he showed remorse during his imprisonment, and truly felt sorry for all that he had done. Bakugan: Olympian War Notable Quotes *(To Typhon) "Stand back or I'll have to ... put you down." *(To Typhon) "You are nothing, I am the supreme Bakugan!" Powers and Abilities Oculus is extremely talented, able to hold his own against almost any opponent, using his control over the light spectrum to confuse and trick the opponent before going in for the kill. Oculus is well known for his long-range firepower, with majority of his abilities being far more effective when used from a particular distance. His notorious Conquest Ray ability growing massively in strength as it moves through the air, known to be able to destroy whole towns when used from considerable distance. As is expected, Oculus has extremely good eyesight, being able to make figures out from kilometres away. He is also very proficient in close-range fighting, being quick and agile with bone crushing strength to back it up. Having been a notorious and feared figure in Gundalian society for almost five years, Oculus was obviously strong enough to fight more than one opponent at once, usually having to kill whole groups. Being a descendant of one of the mighty Olympia Bakugan, Oculus has many hidden abilities that are extremely powerful and give him a considerable advantage in battle. While in his Bakugan form Oculus takes the form of a large warrior/bat-like creature with four massive eyes protruding from his back. These extra eyes are his main source of attack, being able to watch from any direction, he decimates the battlefield with powerful rays of light that not only blind, but also burn the enemy. Oculus was initially quite weak, but after ten years of living in obscurity and training, he become an enemy to truly fear, mastering his Olympia abilities and becoming generally more powerful. It can be assumed that Oculus is just about as powerful as one of Typhon's elite warrior Bakugan, holding his own against Typhon in his original form. Typhon eventually absorbed his energy and evolved into Eternity Typhon, being unbelievably powerful. During what was to be the final battle of the Olympian war, Typhon used Oculus' strength once again and created a representation of the original Oculus. This imitation of Oculus fought Leonidas until the battle was ended with the defeat of Typhon. Oculus was revived alongside all of the other Olympian Bakugan, when Typhon's energy left his body. It recreated the bodies of his victims and essentially revived them. After the Olympian war Oculus returned to Gundalia, living in obscurity and supposedly training to become more powerful. All in all, Oculus is an undoubtably dangerous opponent, and with control over the light spectrum and brute strength and power to back it up he is also someone to be feared. Special Abilities and Techniques *'Levitation:' With the aid of his Haos abilities Oculus can levitate off the ground and move around freely in the air. This helps to avoid attacks from opposing Bakugan and to get from place to place more quickly. *'Light Manipulation:' Being a powerful Haos Bakugan, Oculus can easily alter the light spectrum to accomplish a variety of tasks. Notable uses are making himself invisible, creating illusions to confuse the opposing Bakugan, and to become perfectly intangible at times. *'Telepathy:' Oculus has the ability to speak to other creatures via their own minds. He commonly uses it to dive into peoples deepest thoughts and learn secrets that could be used to defeat them or get information on the opposing side. It is extremely useful, and it has become widely known that it is almost impossible to lie to Oculus. *'Victor Snare:' 'Ability Cards' *'Glare Cannon' *'Haos Particle' *'Titan Stare Down' *'Silence Elimination' *'Hyper Reflector' *'Violent Delta' 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Omega Detection' *'Conquest Ray' *'Reflection Impulse' 'Ultimate Ability Card' *'Gladiator Fiend' 'Olympia Ability Cards' *'Invadam Tortura '(Glare Torture) *'Nebula Deus '(Nebulous God) Trivia *He is named after the latin word for eye. *Despite his main asset in battle being his amazing sight he has a bat-like head. This is ironic because bats are notoriously blind and uses echolocation rather than sight. Gallery Bakugan Oculus (New Vesion).png|Oculus Human Oculus (Human).jpg|Oculus in his human form Category:Bakugan Category:Kodo Category:Former Antagonists Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Male Bakugan